Strangers in a house
Information on strangers in a house An couple go in a romantic cabin for two days for the weekend.However,An group of evil strangers attack them.Now the couple must survive the night to tell their story. Plot Jessica and Tommy are at an hotel.Tommy tells Jessica that they are going into an romantic cabin.Jessica says yes. An couple of days later,They are at the cabin.When Jessica walks in,She sees flowers leading to an bedroom.Jessica walks in and sees an engagement ring lying on the bed.Tommy says to Jessica to marry him.Jessica says yes and the two kiss. An doorbell ring's and Jessica answers it.A woman asks her if Tamara is there.Jessica says no and tells her to leave.Tommy go's for ciggarets.While Jessica is getting mik in her glass,An man is behind her watching her.Jessica then turns around and sees him.He is holding an axe.Jessica runs out the house in fear.She then sees a woman stabing her freind Jane to death. Tommy comes back and finds the windows all vandilised.He sees Jessica running up to him.Then a truck comes with the woman who asked for Tamara coming in a truck.She trys to run over them but they run to the cabin. Tommy barricades the doors with an paino,Tables,Etc.Jessica then relises that her phone is dead.An axe comes through the door and Tommy and Jessica hide in a tape room.Meanwhile,The man turns on their radio with an new song named death is near is played.Tommy finds an shotgun and has only two shells.Meanwhile,An freind of Tommy,Steve,Finds Tommy's car is destroyed.Steve is then attacked by the woman who asked for Tamara,Aka Dollhead,Kills him. Tommy tells Jessica to run to an nearby farm for help.Then the man attacks them and Jessica escapes with an wounded Tommy left for dead.Jessica then falls down a pit after being stalked by Dollhead.Jessica finds Steve but Jessica manages to make it to the farm.She hides in a closet as an woman,Aka Sack head,Looks for her.Jessica finds an knife to arm herself with. Jessica manages to creep out and runs back to her car.However,Her tires are missing and Jessica is chased by Dollhead.Jessica runs back to the house and manages to knock out Dollhead.However,She is attacked by the man,Aka Nail head.Jessica manages to shake him off and runs to an closet to hide.Jessica then looks through an peep hole and sees Sack head looking through her wardrope.She picks up the safe and manages to unlock it.Jessica relise that they overheard her telling Tommy what the lock is.They grab all of their money and the egagement ring. Then Nail head manages to tear off the closet door and Jessica pushes him away to escape.However,Sack head knocks her out. Jessica wakes up in her dressing grown.She is tied up in her bed.Jessica sees an dead Steve as if he was playing poker.Jane is next to Jessica as if watching the tv as the tv is on.Jessica sees Tommy is still alive but is tied up.The paino is totally destroyed and the entire house is in a mess.Jessica then sees an dead Dollhead as she failed to kill Jessica. Nail head and Sack head walking in the room.Sack head kills Tommy.Nail head says to Jessica that they will count to an minute and Jessica can escape.Jessica manages to escape the house.Jessica runs out of the woods. Jessica manages to get help.However,It turns out to be Sack head and she stabs Jessica and they carry her to the house.Meanwhile,When they leave an freind of Jessica named Regan walks in.Regan is horrified when she sees all of the corpses.She is about to touch Jessica.Jessica thengives Regan the fright of her life as Jessica screams in horror.